Breath of Life
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: The last smile you gave me, the pureness of your eyes and your wonderful touch, everything is carved in the bottom of my heart. Not even a hundred years could vanish the shadow of your absence, not even death itself could free me from this torment. Finally, the day has come, the time for your soul to arise once more, and life once more breathes into my sorrowful self.


**BREATH OF LIFE**

A hundred years were not enough to count the wounds inflicted on my heart, which over time had grown much larger until they became my constant companions, the most bitter and unwelcome.

Many people might ask who I really am, but only very few know who I really was. I'm just a woman whose heart was emptied, whose mind was drained; given a physical body in a time when the world is threatened by a shadow of restlessness, but my soul belongs to a different time, one that is forbidden to speak of. Some consider me a divine being, a descendant of royalty or the heavens, but when I see myself in the mirror, I see nothing, nothing but an empty shell with no dreams to long for, as broken like a thin crystal.

My memory is lost in a different time, when I was happy without knowing, when I just let myself be free without strings attached, following nothing but my instinct and my heart… and in that forbidden space, just for me, there was you. He who has the face of a child, but bears the soul of a man…

I'll never forget the day you came to my life, when I was just a little sprout with so much to live ahead, but also too much to fear, for the blackness of those shadows still weighed upon my head. I met you and I gave you my trust, and as the years went by I also gave you my heart. I watched over you from the shadows, with you none the wiser, and I felt most miserable when I saw you suffer for my absence, as you longed to find your childhood friend, that who would become eventually your reason to live. It was short the time we could live our love at full intensity, but that was enough to seal our fateful bond, the bond of our souls beyond any reason.

Naively, I thought I was making the right choices… but the harsh reality stabbed me up front.

My greatest foe, my curse, ripped you apart from my side, destroyed and crushed me as my desperate screams echoed everywhere. CURSE YOU INFERNAL BEAST! CURSE YOU VILE RUFFIAN! You weren't happy with taking everything from me, not until now that you destroy me, like a hollow and worthless piece of porcelain… and you throw me into the deep abyss of my death.

My hysterical cries couldn't wake you up, my mediocre gift couldn't save you. All that was left was that delicate touch of your last caress, my gaunt reflection in your crystalline eyes, and the bittersweet taste of that final kiss you gave me. What kind of nights await me now, without you to cover me from the cold? Never again the sun will shine over me. I died along with you.

Your soul might have vanished, but your legend still lives on, since the beginning of time itself, and that's why I know you will return… your will return to me. Those were my last words to that beast who left me like a living dead, eternally sealed in the home he stole from me, but nothing compared to the one you gave me.

I've guarded the clothes your soul wore like an invaluable treasure, always keeping them in sight until my eyes shut down completely… always longing to embrace your company once more.

In this new era of pain and enigma, I have been reborn in a new physical body. My reflection might be different, but my soul is still the same of that fearful child you comforted, that woman you drove mad with your gentle caresses, and that fragile doll who was crushed with your death. I might have to face that you have forgotten me, but our souls will acknowledge each other in no time.

Today is the day, the time has finally come for your soul to rise again, and life once again breathes in me.

" _Link… open your eyes…"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Final Comments:**_

 _Hello, my dear readers, I hope everyone is alright. I guess that should be obvious, especially with the latest trailer of Zelda Breath of the Wild. Who wouldn't be?_

 _I don't care if I sound exaggerated, but just as soon as I saw the trailer, and Zelda's appearance (who, by the way, looks GORGEOUS), my heart sped up, and when I saw the scene of the hug between her and Link, I couldn't hold back my tears. It's everything I've imagined and dreamed for so long, looks like the creators read the minds for all the ZeLink fans to do something like this. I believe this proves the relationship between our protagonists is canon, no way to deny it even with what little we saw. If that was just the trailer, I can only imagine the game. I even like Link's new hairdo, which until not long ago I couldn't stand, though I'll admit, with or without that ponytail he'll always be attractive for me XD_

 _Zelda is part of my life, which is why I felt this as one of the most wonderful gifts I could ever get, and I hope you share the sentiment. For me, any hint of ZeLink in the games is worth it, so long as every game has it._

 _This oneshot is my tribute to the game's trailer, and even though we still know NOTHING of what will happen, or where in the chronology it'll take place, this is my take on what Zelda is feeling. If you ask me, I personally think this could be a post-OoT, but it could also be a pre-TP or a whole new timeline. Everything will be an enigma until we play and advance enough. I hope we can all enjoy it, whether it's in Wii U or Switch, which by the way looks amazing._

 _Thanks to **Fox McCloude** to translate for me the Spanish version of this fanfic._

 _Well, that's it, I hope you guys have enjoyed this reading. Bye!_


End file.
